To meet the requirement on clock precision, a satellite receiving system is configured in some radio base stations at present, so as to use a clock signal provided by a satellite for controlling clocks of the base stations.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional radio base station may usually be divided into two parts: a base station indoor apparatus and a base station outdoor apparatus. The base station outdoor apparatus mainly includes a satellite antenna for receiving satellite a radio frequency signal and a radio access antenna for transmitting and receiving an access-side radio frequency signal exchanged with a terminal. The base station indoor apparatus mainly includes a baseband unit (BBU, Baseband Unit) and a remote radio unit (RRU, Remote radio unit). The BBU is mainly responsible for functions such as baseband service signal processing, main control, clock, and transmission; and the RRU is mainly responsible for functions such as radio frequency processing of transmitted and received signals. The RRU may also be deployed outdoors and referred to as a radio remote unit. A satellite receiving card is set in the baseband unit, or set indoors independently, and is mainly configured to perform decoding processing on the satellite radio frequency signal received by the satellite antenna to obtain a clock signal, so as to provide the baseband unit with the clock signal used for clock control.
In the radio base station of conventional architecture, a feeder (the length of which may be up to several meters or even over one hundred meters in some scenarios) from the base station outdoor apparatus to the base station indoor apparatus needs to be separately laid for the satellite receiving system so as to transmit the satellite signal received by the satellite antenna to the satellite receiving card for demodulation processing. The wiring is relatively complicated, and the engineering cost and cost of auxiliary materials are relatively high.